Una vez en un sueño
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: *Kid fic* Una Aurore de 10 años sueña dormida con un hada con dos fascinantes cuernos en vez de alas, de negro vestir y sueña despierta con conocerla algún día. (*Light* Maleficent/Aurore) Yuri.


**¡Hola!**

 **No, pues... ¡Amo a estas dos! ¡Amo la película! ¡Amo a Diaval! y ¡Amo la canción de "Una vez en un sueño"! Todo eso junto me ayudó a crear esta pequeña pieza. Espero que os guste :D**

* * *

 **— UNA VEZ EN UN SUEÑO —**

* * *

Parecía una mañana normal en la cabaña apartada del bosque donde habitaban esas tres petardas y la pequeña princesa.

¡La niña cumplía ese día 10 años!

Own, wow, 10 años ya observándola crecer (y gracias ella, sobreviviendo) encaramada a ese árbol día, tras día, tras día. Y aun quedaban 6 años más. Seriamente, si no tuviera a Diaval a su lado haría ya mucho que se habría vuelto loca.

Y hablando de Diaval... ¿dónde estaba?

— ¡Pajarito bonito! —Maleficent escuchó que chillaba la dulce voz de Aurore.

Era apenas el amanecer.

— ¿Tan pronto y ya despierta, animalillo? —le susurró al aire, sabiendo perfectamente que Aurore no podría escucharla desde esa altura.

El hada desprovista de alas posicionó su espalda en el grueso tronco del árbol y miró hacía abajo, a la niña que era princesa pero que no sabía que lo era, no pudo evitarlo, con dulzura. A final de cuentas Aurore no era diferente a otros niños. Todos se ilusionaban con el día de su cumpleaños. Aunque los regalos que esas tres le hacían siempre a la pequeña rubia eran inservibles y patéticos, pero era a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada.

— ¿Has venido a felicitarme en mi día especial? ¡Ooh, muchas gracias, no tenías porque! —la dulce niña abrazaba al cuervo, sin siquiera imaginar que a quien tenía entre sus brazos no era otro que su cómplice. De la mujer que la había condenado a un sueño tan profundo como la muerte en el futuro. De ella misma. ¿Quién normal lo haría?

Maleficent ya lo sabía todo de Aurore. Algo que era de esperar, teniendo en cuenta que durante 10 años no había hecho otra cosa más que mirarla aprender, jugar y reír. Sobretodo reír. Siempre siendo feliz, completamente ignorante de la presencia de un hada maligna a menos de dos metros de ella. Cuanto más crecía la niña, Maleficent más quería que creciera su odio. Aurore era hija de Stephan después de todo, seguro que con el pasar del tiempo su corazón también se ennegrecería como hizo el de su padre, había estado segura de ello en un principio, ahora veía a la niña creces más y más... y no lo veía a él. No había ni un solo rastro en su físico ni un punto en su personalidad que dijera "Hey, sin duda es hija del traidor que me robo las alas". Nada. De hecho, no era la primera vez que Maleficent pensaba que tal vez esas tres idiotas se habían equivocado de bebé cuando la quisieron alejar de su vista. Sin embargo, lo era, notaba dentro de la rubia su propia magia negra, su hechizo, su venganza hacía el progenitor de la niña más linda que pisaba la faz de la Tierra... ¡¿En qué estas pensando, Maleficent?!

— ¿Saber qué, pajarito? ¡Estoy feliz! Tengo una amiga nueva.

Eso sorprendió tanto a Diaval como a ella misma. ¿Qué amiga? Si por hay no pasaba nadie.

— ¿Quieres saber de ella, eh? —sin duda, Aurore interpretó a su manera el rostro estupefacto de Diaval— ¡Pues es alta y muy guapa! ¡Es un hada y vive en un bosque encantado que hay más allá del muro de espinos! No tiene alas, pero si unos cuernos muy llamativos... ¡Ah! Siempre viste de negro y parece triste, ¡pero estoy segura de que una vez fue muy feliz y seguro que puede volver a serlo! —Maleficent escuchaba tan anonadada como su amigo emplumado lo que la pequeña princesa relataba con ojos brillantes. Estaba, Aurore estaba... describiéndola a ella— Me dijo que ella reinaba sobre los seres mágicos y que una vez fue amiga de mi papá, también que lleva protegiéndome desde que nací. ¡¿No es genial?! ¡Y justo cuando me iba a decir su nombre...! me desperté en mi cama esta mañana —la niña sonaba de repente alicaída.

Tanto Diaval como Maleficent se permitieron respirar tranquilos, había sido solo un sueño, Aurore aun no se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Aunque... la niña se veía triste por eso. Acarició melancólicamente a Diaval.

— Sí, fue solo un sueño... ¿Pero sabes qué? ¡Estoy segura de que ella existe! Tengo recuerdos... era muy pequeña y puede que sea mi imaginación, pero cuando era muy pequeña me caí por un barranco... que miedo pasé, creí que me moría... Pero una rama apareció de la nada, me tomó y me subió de nuevo a tierra firme. Nunca me he atrevido a acercarme de nuevo, pero estoy segura de que era magia, magia de un hada. ¡Y sabes que más! También creo recordarla, a ella, el hada de negro que me salvó, al pie de ese árbol —Maleficent tragó grueso cuando la niña señaló al árbol en el que ella se hayaba escondida. Sí, recordaba bien ese día...—. Ella me tomó en brazos y yo le toqué los cuernos... —se miró las manos— Si me esfuerzo lo suficiente en recordar, puedo escuchar su voz diciéndome "animalillo". "Vamos, animalillo, veté, no hay nada para ti aquí" —imitó perfectamente la voz de Maleficent— ¡Y tú, pajarito bonito, estabas con ella! —la inocente niña miró a Diaval como buscando una respuesta que él se moría por darle, pero no podía— Y si tú existes, entonces ella también. ¿La conoces, verdad? ¿Sabes por qué está tan triste? Quisiera poder ayudarla...

"Y lo harás —pensó Maleficent—, dentro de 6 años, cuando te pinches el dedo como una buena chica y te duermas por siempre"

— A veces hasta puedo notarde su sombra siguiendome... pero no me da miedo, al contrario, siento que me protege y que con ella nada malo me puede pasar —oh, pobre, pobre, pobre e inocente Aurore— Si la conoces, dile que no se esconda tanto de mi, ¡no mordemos...! Bueno, mis tías a veces sí, pero ellas son un caso aparte... Que digo, eres un cuervo, seguramente ni siquiera entiendes lo que digo, ¿verdad? —Aurore le dedicó a Diaval una sonrisa algo triste... y sin embargo tan tierna.

— ¡Aurore! —se escuchó desde dentro de la cabaña— ¿Estas despierta?

— ¡Aquí, tía, ya voy! —exclamó la niña dejando de acariciar a Diaval. Se levantó y se dispusó a entrar dentro del lugar, haciendole al ser alado un gesto de adiós con la mano y cerrar la puerta.

Diaval no tardó en emprender el vuelo hasta la rama ddonde estaba Maleficent y en cuanto se posó esta lo transformó en humano.

— ¡Aurore te recuerda! —exclamó, como si no supiera que ella había estado espiando.

— Sí, lo sé, Diaval.

— Oh, perfecto... ¿Y?

El hada le miró enarcando una ceja.

— ¿Y, qué?

Diaval se veía... decepcionado.

— Ya la has oído hablar te ti... tanta admiración... ¿En serio vas a seguir con el asunto del uso de la rueca?

— Es una decisión irrevocable —sentenció la mujer de manera fría.

Y sin querer seguir con esa conversación, bajo del árbol. Diaval humano solo la vio marchar con algo de melancolía.

Recordaba las palabras de su ama para con la niña en el día del bautizo, las primeras... antes de que la hechizara por siempre.

"Será una niña con gran gracia y belleza... Todos cuantos la conozcan, la amaran"

El cuervo no sabía exactamente porque, pero su corazón aun albergaba la esperanza de que ese "todos" incluyera tambien a la misma Maleficent.

Había tenido mala suerte con el padre... Pero tal vez, solo tal vez, Aurore podría realmente sanar el corazón roto que su progenitor dejó.

 _Te odio, monstruo._

Solo Maleficent sabía cuan inciertas eran esas palabras ahora con respecto a Aurore, la hija del traidor... Su animalillo.

* * *

 **Ya se que en la versión latina Maleficent le dice a Aurore "bestia", pero en la traducción para España la llama "animalillo" y bueno, es obvio cual de las dos opciones es la más bella y mi favorita, a mi gusto al menos xD**


End file.
